Perfect
by angel-word
Summary: Just when Fred thinks things are going good he discovers that life has its' ups and a lot of downs.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

For once in Fred Wesley life he was ready for school to begin. He and his brother George overheard his parents talking about the Triwizard Tournament that was suppose to be held at Hogwarts. He hoped that his best friend Angelina Johnson hadn't heard about the event yet because he wanted to tell her himself.

Angelina and Fred became friends rather unexpectedly towards the end of their first year. Well it wasn't totally unexpected to Fred he kind of planned it out. When she finally started to warm up to him, he stopped tripping her on the way to class, but it wasn't until last year that he started to notice her. Like really noticing her. He couldn't even count the times he caught himself staring at her, so he promised himself that this year he would do something about that…. as soon as he got the guts.

Thinking about Angelina while he ran though the wall he bumped into a stunning girl about 5'4 with straight short blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh sorry" Fred mumbled picking himself up and offering her his hand.

"That's ok, accidents happen." She replied dusting herself off.

"Let me at least help you up." Fred offered awkwardly.

"No, no that's fine, I'm fine." The girl said quickly blushing.

"Ok then, I'll see you around." Fred replied trying to escape the awkwardness. When the girl nodded he quickly retreated. He was only a few steps away when he felt someone jump on his back and covered his eyes. Then he heard a sweet voice whisper in his ear, "Guess who?" He quickly turned around before she could protest. He would have known her voice from miles away.

"Why if it isn't Angelina Johnson." He looked her up and down, "My have you grown." He winked and ducked as Angelina playfully swatted at him, but Fred wasn't lying. Angelina was nearly 5'8. Now Angelina always been a tall girl, but for once Fred wouldn't be looking down at her since he too had grown and was 6'1. She was wearing a jean skirt that reached her mid thigh showing her beautifully toned legs and a purple tube top, which helped draw attention to her full chest. Her dark hair was longer too. It fell over her shoulders in gentle curls that matched wonderfully with her bonze colored skin. He was secretly drooling and when he looked around to keep from staring he noticed that he wasn't the only one looking.

"I thought you didn't see me. To busy charming that blonde." She laughed softly reminding him how great her laugh was.

Fred immediately went into his flirty mode, something he discovered he had last year, "Of course not Angel. You know you are the only one for me." He flashed her his best smile and pulled her into a tight hug. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. Did you miss me?"

"Well that depends if you know the blond I was talking to earlier or not?"

Angelina hit his shoulder, "Ha ha-ha, very funny." Fred laughed grabbing her trunk along with his.

"Goodness Angel! What do you have in here?"

"Oh only a few things." Angelina smiled, "besides a strong guy like you needs a challenge."

Fred suddenly felt his knees weaken and it wasn't because of the heavy trunk, "Yeah right." Fred dragged their trunks on the train searching for George and an empty compartment.

"Fred over here!" Fred turned to see his twin counterpart sticking his head out of a compartment.

"Well who is your frie-Angelina?" George gasped

"Shut it twin. She's mine." Fred said in a low whisper as he passed him entering the compartment. Inside the compartment Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet greeted them.

"Angelina you look great! Where did you get that shirt?" Katie asked in one breath

"Thanks, and I don't know, it was a present. You two look awesome too." Angelina half screamed as Fred unexpectedly pulled her to him as he leaned back in his seat.

"Fred!"

Fred smiled, squeezed her sides lightly and put his head in her hair loving the closeness.

"You know it's going to be weird without Oliver here." Alicia said.

"Yeah I agree. I wonder which one of us will be captain." Angelina smiled in a dreamy way.

"You are, duh" Katie rolled her eyes.

Angelina winced, "Wood's smart enough not to pick me."

"Whatever Angie, you know you are the best candidate." Fred mumbled into her hair softly.

"I agree with Fred for once." Alicia added and Lee nodded him his head along with George.

"Thanks you guys." Angelina beamed. Fred lifted his head suddenly remembering what he wanted to tell Angelina and the rest of the gang.

"You guys won't believe it, but this year-"

"Is there any room in here for me?" Fred was cut off by the soft voice. He looked around Angelina and saw the blonde who he bumped into earlier that day. "Yeah sit anywhere." He gently placed Angelina down and patted the sit beside him. "I'm so sorry I didn't catch your name."

"It's Mina Clish."

"Mina…" Fred whispered gently to himself, "very pretty name for a very pretty girl." He heard a distinct _huff_ that sounded like it came from Angelina but when he looked over at her she didn't seem to be paying attention to them. "I'm Fred Weasley the clump that knocked you down today."

"That's a nice name too." Mina smiled batting her eyes a little. Angelina suddenly started coughing loudly.

"You ok Angel?" Fred asked concerned.

"Just peachy." Angelina sulked, her coughing decreasing.

Fred grinned, "Are you new here?"

"Yeah I was transferred here this year. I'm in my fifth year."

"It's nice to have you here. Do you have any idea which house you might be in?"

"Yeah I'm in Hufflepuff."

"What a shame. I'm in Gryffindor and I'm sure you should be in it too." Angelina elbowed him in the stomach.

"Geez Angie watch it."

"Sorry" she said unconvincing.

"Who is she?" Mina whispered

"Her name is Angelina. The best damn chaser at this school, but she has a mean streak. So I suggest you don't get on her bad side. That one over there with the long brown hair is Katie Bell she's also a chaser along with Alicia. If you haven't noticed I have an identical twin named George and beside him is Lee. George and I are beaters and Lee is the commentator. Do you play Qudditch?"

"No, but are you and Angelina a couple?"

"No, just good friends."

"She's really pretty."

"Yeah and so are you." Fred said smoothly making Mina blush a dark red. Angelina started to cough again causing Fred to turn towards her, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Positive" she said through gritted teeth, but we're almost at Hogswarts and we have to get dressed."

"Yeah of course c'mon guys. You girls be nice to Mina and we'll see you at dinner." Angelina gave him a visibly fake smile as he shut the compartment door.

"So Fred, what's the deal with Angelina." Lee asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah you do, she was giving your girl evil looks during the whole trip."

Fred smiled slightly wanting to shout for joy. This year was promising to be a good one…

Yes I know that neither Fred nor George knew about the tournament before hand but that was the best way I could think of to begin this story. I hope everyone will still enjoy this story even with the small changes that I might make to make the story flow better


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't added another chapter. My original plan was to update every two weeks, but I should have known things would go wrong. First, I was sick then I been loaded down with a lot of projects so just bare with me. Ok enough of me talking time for the next chapter.

Chapter 2 

Homework, it was the thing that Fred didn't miss about school. It was only their second week and he was already knee deep in work.

"How's it going?" George asked joining him at the table in the common room along with Lee. Fred finished writing his last sentence with a sigh, "No where." He answered dully.

"C'mon, it's not due tell tomorrow you have all day to deal with it. Right now your first commitment is to enjoy the day with you best friend and your twin. Besides it's not like it'll be a surprise if you don't have it done."

"Yeah, we have to cause a little mischief. It's our second week of school and I know the teachers are missing us." George added dramatically.

_Homework or fun…homework or fun…homework or FUN!_

Fred smiled joyfully, "Alright, ok lets go. Who has the dungbombs?" 

After a day of causing chaos Fred settled back against a tree facing the lake. He didn't feel like finishing his assignments and the lake was looking really tempting. Fred carelessly took off his shirt deciding that he would take a swim. He loved swimming and to him it was the best way to finish off a day of torturing Snape.

"Hey can I join you?" Fred turned to see Angelina looking at him weirdly. "What?" He asked self-consciously flatting his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim around a bit. Want to come?" Angelina titled her head a little, "Are u crazy? There's a giant squid out there."

"It's no where near the shore it'll be ok. I'll protect you."

Angelina snorted, "Right, then we'll both be dead."

"But we'll be together." Angelina laughed and ruffled his hair. Fred smiled at her and put his shirt back on the though of swimming already escaped his mind. She sat down beside him her back also against the tree trunk.

"You know what sucks?" Angelina asked after awhile.

"What?"

"Not having Quidditch. As exciting as the tournament is…I would rather have Quidditch."

"Yeah, but think about it this way Angel. If Beauxbatons and Durmstrang show up then you might be able to meet Krum." Angelina shrugged, "Yeah that's the only positive aspect."

Fred pretended to become bored with the subject and laid his head on her thigh, stretching out before talking again, "I just thought of another good aspect."

"What?" She started to rub his hair while he closed his eyes.

"We'll get to spend more time with each other."

"What are you talking about Fred? We are always together. How much more time do we need to spend with each other." Fred frowned slightly hoping that Angelina didn't see it. He was mad at her of course. He doubted if she would ever know how much it hurt to really like a friend who only wanted friendship.

"By the way you and your twin acted at dinner one could assume that you two knew about what was happening before hand."

"Why my dear, dear Angel we did." Angelina unexpectedly pushed Fred off of her, "And you didn't tell me? How did you find out? Are you going to leave me out of things like you have done before? I thought we were friends!" She narrowed her eyes a little and muttered under her breath, "I bet you told Mina."

Fred blinked a couple of time recovering from the shock, "What? I didn't know you would be mad. Besides I was going to tell you, but Mina came in and distracted me. You should know that if I didn't tell you I wouldn't have told anyone else. George and I knew only because bighead Percy kept talking about it. So we searched his insanely clean room until we found the papers saying something about the tournament." Fred then looked at her inquiringly, " What do you have against Mina anyway. You just met the poor girl."

"I don't have anything against her. I think she's lovely." Angelina spit out looking at the ground. It was obvious to Fred that she was lying, but refused to continue the argument. For once to keep the peace Angelina gave in and rested her head on his shoulder. Fred wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that until it was time for dinner.

"I saw you and Angelina getting all lovey dovey down by the lake." George stated casually.

"George you know it wasn't nothing. Angie and I are just friends," Fred answered lying on his bed.

"I think you like her." Fred shrugged lazily, "So what? Even if I did I have a slim to none chance to go out with her."

"Yeah you're right I suppose." Fred gave him an evil look, which George ignored, "Especially since Cedric just asked her out a couple of days ago-" George stopped suddenly when he heard a loud noise. He quickly turned around to see his twin on the ground beside his bed.

"What!" He asked once his mouth started to move.

"Yeah I thought she told you."

"No she hadn't even mentioned it." Fred suddenly felt hurt. He swiftly got up and went down stairs to the common room. He spotted Angelina alone reading a book and took advantage of the moment. He walked over to the armchair and placed a hand on either side of her.

"So when were you planning on telling me about Cedric?" He asked in a low voice. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye unshaken, "I was going to tell you eventually…"

"Yeah like when you two are married?" Fred knew deep inside that he was over reacting, but at the time he felt like they really would run away and elope. He was also upset because now he would have to wait longer to make his move.

"It's not even that serious! He just asked me out like two days ago." Angelina said getting annoyed. Fred narrowed his eyes a bit before lowering his head sighing. "I thought we were close enough to tell each other things."

"We are, I never had the perfect moment to tell you." Fred shook his head, "We were outside, together, alone for hours and you couldn't find the right time!"

"I'm sorry ok? I didn't know you would get this worked up." Angelina mumbled. He hated it when she mumbled, it always meant that she had something else she wanted to say and just refuse to say it at that time.

"Fine Angel you can keep all your secrets since you don't seem to care about me enough to let me in."

"Oh don't give me that Fredrick. Stop being a baby. It doesn't affect you in anyway. I don't know why you are getting all emotional."

Fred gritted his teeth and walked out of the common room praying that Cedric and Angelina's relationship wouldn't last long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After an agonizing month of watching Angelina, from the sidelines, float from guy to guy after her 4-day fling with Cedric; Fred finally had an opportunity to ask Angelina out. Fred's only problem was to think of a way to do it, not that he hadn't thought of it before it was just that he never came up with a way that wouldn't make Angelina runaway.

During one of their boring History of Magic classes Fred secretly dropped a note into Angelina's expecting hands, who opened it without hesitation. Fred watched her read and quickly scribbling something down before tossing the note over her shoulder to him. Fred's eyes lit up as he read it. The note went like this:

_**F.W:** So I heard that you and Caleb relationship was doomed the moment you said yes_

A.J: Shut you Fredrick at least I date guys because of their personality 

_**F.W:** Well, I'm sorry I don't, guys aren't my type. I prefer girls they have more you offer- if you know what I mean… _

_**A.J: **YUCK! oh that's too much information. You really do need to get your mind out of the gutter._

_**F.W: **What can I say; I'm a 16-year-old guy. Besides you only dated Cedric for his looks. _

_**A.J: **Did not! He is a very nice guy. I don't know what you have against him._

_**F.W: **Enough about pretty-boy I don't want to talk about him. I actually wanted to know if you were interested in meeting this really brilliant guy. He's very interested in you._

_**A.J: **Hmm…sounds fishy. You never set me up before._

_**F.W: **Well he just got up the courage to ask me to ask you about it._

_**A.J: **All right fine. I'll meet this mystery guy. _

_**F.W:** Great we can meet you at the Three Broomsticks this weekend during the Hogsmead trip. _

_**A.J:** Sounds good to me…Oh and since we are on the subject I also have a friend who is fascinated with you._

**(Fred's stomach felt like it had butterflies in it)**

_**F.W:** Oh really? Well, I would be glad to meet her. So it's a date?_

_**A.J: **Yeah it's a date._

Fred read the note over and over again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't believe that he had just asked Angelina out and she said yes. And what made it even cuter was that she was also referring to herself as someone else. He knew that she knew that he would never set her up with anyone. He was too much of an over protective best friend and he knew that she would never do anything like that either. So the plan was perfect. He would go to the Three Broomsticks alone and she would also go to The Broomsticks alone. They would meet and have the best time together as usual except this time they would be on a official date. Everything would be great! There wasn't a single flaw in his plan. Fred couldn't wait until Saturday.

"Fred? Are you in there?" Alicia knocked on his head bringing him out of his daze.

"Quit it 'Licia." Fred swatted her hand away.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "You were drooling on your desk and I don't think Professor Binns would much appreciate that." Fred rubbed his face with is hands before looking around to room and saw Angelina heading towards the door. Fred got up grabbed his books off his desk, and quickly rushed out the door.

"Hey Angel, 7:00 ok. Don't be late." Fred told her in his casual voice before walking the opposite way to his next class.

"Work with me just for tonight. Please!" Fred begged his hair. He kept pushing it down but it didn't want to stay down. The process was making him upset but not as upset as Lee was becoming outside the bathroom door. "I'm coming out in a second damnit."

The butterflies in his stomach was affecting him even more making him want to throw up which would suck considering how long he has been waiting for this chance.

"Geez Fred open the door. I need to go!"

"Fine!" Fred unlocked the bathroom door and Lee shot passed him.

"Looking good twin if I don't say so myself." George set up on his bed. " But what I don't understand is why you are so nervous. You are acting like you never been on a date before."

"Well like I told you before I'm going on a date with a very special girl."

"Everyone knows that but according to Angie you don't even know who the girl is."

Fred smiled to himself, "Maybe not, but I know she's special. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go charm the lucky lady with my presence."

"Hold it. You never told us who you are introducing to Angelina."

"Goodness, must you know everything? I will tell you when we all return from Hogsmead."

"That's the same thing Angelina said." Lee muttered as he came out of the bathroom. Fred smiled again and rushed out of the door.

Cheerfully, Fred made his way to Hogsmead occasionally checking his watch wishing that time would speed up. If he kept walking at the speed he was now he would be there way too early.

"Fred! Fred wait up!" Fred turned around and saw his friend Sam Carr from Hufflepuff, running towards him. Sam was one of the few friends that Fred had who wasn't friends with Lee or George. Sometimes Fred even felt closer to him then to Lee and George. He shared more of his thoughts with him because he could keep his mouth shut.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sam shrugged and fell in step with him.

"Nothing really. When are you going to meet Angelina?"

"In about a hour."

"Well you have time to kill so you want to go to Zonkos?" Fred shrugged and they headed to Zonkos'. Fred easily spent an hour in Zonkos'; thus he lost track of time.

"Hey I have to go. I'm five minute late already." Fred ran all the way to The Broomsticks with Sam on his heels.

"Whoa! Ok how do I look?"

"Ok I guess." Fred opened the door. He spotted Angelina at a table and started towards her when he noticed that she wasn't alone. Fred froze and quickly went back out the shop before Angelina could see him.

"Sam, Sam!" Fred was luckily that Sam didn't have a chance to go far.

"What?"

"I need you to do me a big favor." Fred looked back at the door, "I need you to double date with me."

"What!" Sam was confused

"C'mon hurry I'll explain later." He ushered Sam inside and this time Angelina saw them and motioned for them to come over.

"Ok Sam your date is Angelina."

"What!" Sam said in a shaky voice for the third time.

"Just smile and I'll tell you the whole story later. Hey Angie! Who's your friend?" Angelina and the green-eyed brunette smiled at them.

"This is Amy Garnett. She is in Ravenclaw and you're late." Angelina stated.

"Sorry Angie I got sidetracked. This is Sam Carr."

"Hey I've seen you around school before." Amy added.

"Yeah, me too. I didn't know you two were friends?" Angelina asked.

"Duh, if we weren't he wouldn't be the person I would want you to meet." Fred said casually. He pulled Sam into a seat since Sam seemed to be frozen in place. Angelina flirtatiously flicked her hair across her shoulder making Fred totally envious of Sam. He tried to ignore the sound of Angelina and Sam's laughter he turned his attention to Amy. Amy was attractive and seemed to be a fun girl. She had qualities that turned him on, but she wasn't Angelina.

"Yeah my brother and I've been wanting to start one since we were kids."

"Amy…Fred...Sam and I are going to walk around Hogsmead." Fred was suddenly hot with anger, not at Sam but at himself. He couldn't understand why he didn't think that maybe Angelina would take the note literally.

"Ok see you later." Fred said though gritted teeth.

"Bye you two" Angelina said and Sam waved with a guilty look on his face.

"What's the matter Fred?" Amy asked concerned

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, the butterbeer burnt my tongue." Fred smiled suddenly starting over with his fake happy attitude. "Umm so how did you and Alicia become friends?"

"We were partners in Astronomy one time and everything else is history. How about you and Sam?"

"I was clowning around one day with George and Lee and we had to split up because Filch was after us. He almost caught me too, but Sam was around and covered for me and everything else is history."

Amy giggled, "You know, I've been impressed by you since one day in third year when you caught me from falling after Montague tripped me. You also humiliated him after that right in front of his whole gang."

Fred laughed, "I remember that. It was my pleasure. It's getting late so, I'll walk you back to the castle."

"Sure, lets go." Amy smiled when Fred grabbed her hand. He paid for the butterbeers before they left.

"I think I see a new couple." Angelina said in a singsong voice from behind them.

"Hey guys, how was your date?" Amy asked letting go of Fred's hand.

"It was great. Fred, I have to talk to you." Sam said in one breath.

"As do I; ladies why don't you walk ahead of us and we'll be right behind you." The girls laughed and continued forward talking excitedly.

"So, Sam I guess I got some explaining to do, but first I'll like to say thank you for helping me out. You see when I asked Angelina out I told her that I had a friend that was interested in her, but really I was talking about myself. Anyway everything was screwed up because she took me literally. So how was your date?"

"Yeah, it's fine, we had fun but I know how much you like Angelina and I would never take my pal's girl."

Fred laughed, "Thanks, even though she isn't my girl."

"No problem." They reached the staircase were everyone said their good-byes and headed to their respectable houses.

When Angelina and Fred reached the portrait Fred turned to her and asked, " How was the date?"

"My date was lovely, but it didn't work out between me and Sam. Through I'm sure you already know that."

Fred laughed, "Yeah I did but I wanted to get your side of the story. I wasn't feeling Amy either even though she is a marvelous person. I just can't get this one girl out of my mind lately."

Angelina eyes lit up and Fred could tell she was curious, "What was that? Fred's got a secret crush?" Fred rolled his eyes and muttered the password ignoring her.

"Fred! Tell me! You know I won't tell anyone." Fred laughed again and climbed through the hole without answering as Angelina called after him.

I hope everyone likes this chapter. It is five pages long. Sorry it took so long, but for now on I should be posting every 2 weeks hopefully. Oh and this chapter idea actually came from an episode of RFR (for anyone who have seen this show before)


End file.
